


U N S E E N

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hey, Langst, happy birthday boy, lance centric, not a happy fic so now you know, or should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: Nobody sees him, nobody hears him.But in July 28th things are different.-Not a happy fic, be warned.





	U N S E E N

Lance is invisible.

He doesn’t know why, but he is.

It’s curious, really. Lance is a really loud and annoying person. So it doesn’t makes sense that someone like him manages to go unnoticed by everyone, but he does anyways.

If Lance wanted to have a bit of attention he had to work really hard for it, especially with his family.

He remembers the day he realized how invisible he truly was.

Lance was only 10 years old. He was making a tantrum about something petty, nothing important. But of course, being the kid he was, it was a super big deal for him and he decided to run away. He didn’t get far, he stayed in a park a few blocks away.

Hours passed and the night fell. Suddenly, little Lance wasn’t feeling so angry anymore. He was cold, hungry and a bit scared, and wanted nothing more but to return home. He went back with fear, expecting everyone to be angry at him for leaving without saying anything. To his big surprised, his mother was putting his younger siblings down for bed and his father was happily chatting with the older ones.

No one had even noticed he was gone.

Lance thought he was lucky because he didn’t get in trouble, but as time passed by, he didn’t consider himself as lucky anymore. He slowly realized how invisible he was.

How forgettable.

His mother, even though she loved him, never heard him when he was talking or if she was, she was quick to give her attention to one of his siblings and forget about him, same thing with his father. His siblings always left him behind, and never stopped to look if he was with them or not.

Lance resented his family, he became a little bitter and created a terrible game out of curiosity. He would disappear or stop talking completely, and counted the time his family took to notice his absence.

His record? Three days. It was going to be more than that, but then Lance did something that got him in trouble and his parents full attention suddenly was on him.

_‘Of course, just when I do something wrong they see me. Typical.’_

It was sad… But eventually Lance came into accords with it and learned to accept it and even used it in his favor. So, he couldn’t say everything was bad.

And he can’t complain much, because there was one day… One, sweet and beautiful day, where he was seen. He was heard. And he was, finally, acknowledge by his family.

July 28th.

His birthday, where people finally realize he exists, and dedicate that whole day making sure that, even when they don’t see him sometimes, they still love  him.

Lance sighs, and he wonders if now that he’s in space, his family will notice this time he is gone.

He leaves his room and decides to join his team. He’s a bit excited, he expects everyone to celebrate him and, like his family does, gives him the love and attention he craves so much.

It’s his birthday, after all.

He expected to see some sort of decorations in the kitchen, or the dining room, but he sees none. He finds his friends happily eating and chatting with one another.

Lance gulps. He’s sure he told everyone about his birthday.

He knew he was… Invisible to Voltron too. But they were his friends, right? They couldn’t forget. They had this little thing about birthdays. After all the terrible things they went through, they all liked to stop and just celebrate a little everyone’s birthdays and throw little parties. Something about appreciating life and enjoying their time together, according to Allura.  

_‘Maybe they want to surprise you, don’t worry.’_

Yeah, he had nothing to worry.

He puts a big smile on his face.

“Hey buddy!” He hears Hunk say. He’s about to respond when he notices he’s talking to Keith. Oh, ok. No problem.

Lance takes a sit and frowns. He looks at his food with little interest.

Pidge groans, she’s doing something with her computer.  “Can you help me with this?” Lance raises his head.

“Of cour—“

“Yeah, Pidge. What do you want me to look at?” Shiro answers. Lance blinks, she wasn’t talking to him. Right.

“How are you on this fine morning?” Coran! Yes, he surely remembered! He smiles, but once again somebody else answers before him.

“I’m well, Coran. Thank you for asking.” Allura, obviously.

“Wanna hang out in the training room after breakfast?” Lance doesn’t even have to rise his head this time to know Keith is talking to Shiro.

He sighs. He stops listening.

Lance feels… A bit disappointed. He can’t help it. He knows it’s his fault for having high expectations, but it is so bad to want some attention in his birthday?

Voltron is like his family, not because they support him or love him (which they do, sometimes… ) but because they don’t seem to see him, too.

They need him to fight, so they can’t forget about him completely. But if it’s not for training or doing bonding exercises, then Lance is all by himself.

He’s ok with that. He doesn’t mind, not much. But his birthday is especial… It has always being the only day where he was notice by his loved ones, so he cherished it.

“Lance.” He jumps and looks at Allura with surprise.

“Yes?” It’s being a while since someone had truly acknowledge him, it’s odd and he can’t help but feel hopeful. They are looking at him.

“Pay more attention. We are discussing some important matters about some trades and I need you to focus”   _Oh._

Shiro looks at him with a frown like the others. They must think he’s not taking Voltron seriously. Lance’s face changes completely. He takes a deep breath and then sighs, his eyes returns to his food as he mutters a quite ‘Yes, princess.’

He receives some weird looks, but nobody says anything and keep talking about things that Lance doesn’t truly care anymore.

Allura and Shiro are like his parents. They don’t see him until his doing something wrong.

It’s funny in a way, it makes Lance feel like home.

‘I guess some things never change…’ he thinks. He doesn’t know if that’s good.

He gets up, they don’t hear him.

Lance waits and waits. But they fight, they train, they talk and eat again and suddenly its night and everyone is going to bed. Nobody remembered, nobody saw him or heard him.

He swallows hard and blinks the tears away. Maybe he has to accept it. It doesn’t matter if it’s his birthday or not…

Lance, is and always will be, invisible.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make something happy, but I don’t like attitude some have towards the people that write/draw Langst. So i did more langst out of spite, because that’s my passive agressive way of complaining.
> 
> ¯\\_(◕‿◕✿)_/¯


End file.
